Bahamut (Final Fantasy III boss)
Bahamut is an optional boss in Final Fantasy III. Once he is defeated the party gains the spell "Bahamut". Bahamut is first encountered on Dragon's Peak towards the beginning of the game, but is much too strong for the party to defeat. The player can visit Bahamut's Lair later on in the game after acquiring the Invincible in order to defeat and obtain Bahamut. Strategy Before saying "Yes" to Bahamut's challenge, make sure two of the party's characters are either Devouts or Dragoons, the latter of which is extremely helpful if the character is equipped with two Wind Spears. Bahamut's two actions per turn sometimes include the powerful spell Mega Flare, which deals damage to the entire party. Since Bahamut is an aerial opponent, it has a weakness to the Wind element. First, have a Devout cast Aeroga, and have a Dragoon use Jump, which will deal about 3,000 and 9,999 damage, respectively. Just repeat these actions every turn and Bahamut will fall in about three turns. Nintendo DS Before saying "Yes" to Bahamut, have at least one Dragoon and one Scholar, two Dragon Lances (purchasable in the Invincible), and at least one Chocobo's Wrath (one is found in Bahamut's Lair). It is also recommended to be at least level 42 with all characters. Any other Jobs are optional. If you do not mind exploiting the "Item Cloning" glitch have an item in the top right/left corner of the Item screen and press Up and A at the same time. If done correctly you should see the Equipment screen for about .5 Seconds, before seeing the Item Use screen). Equip the Dragon Lances on the Dragoon and Jump. Have your other two Jobs attack physically, unless one or more is a high Intelligence Job, which should use Chocobo's Wrath/Flare which will deal 3,000-4,000 damage to Bahamut. A Devout/White Mage with Aeroga or a second Dragoon would be helpful, albeit a little more costly. Also, a high Job level Monk/Black Belt and Thief/Ninja may deal within the 2,000 - 4,500 Damage to Bahamut as well. Have your Scholar use your Chocobo's Wrath to cast Flare on Bahamut. The Scholar's high Intelligence stat and Item Lore effect should allow you to deal 7,000 - 9,000 (depending on Job and character level). Next turn, your Dragoons will land on Bahamut for 5,000 - 9,999 damage (depending on Job/character level). Use another Chocobo's Wrath with your Scholar, and Bahamut should fall within two turns. As another strategy, have one Dragoon in the party, a Knight, a White Mage, and Black Mage. Keep the Knight protecting the White Mage, who will heal the party, the Dragoon will spam Jump, the Black Mage will use heavy duty magic, but if it dies you should not really care, as long as the Dragoon and the White Mage are alive. If your Knight is doing much, make him use all items found in the Bahamut's lair. Dragoon should equip Wind Spears or better, White Mage should cast Aeroga if available. It is advisable to have defeated Odin and Leviathan before attempting to battle Bahamut. Another strategy is to use an Evoker/Summoner and summon Leviathan. It will deal heavy damage. Gallery Category: Final Fantasy III Bosses